Little Secret
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: When feelings break out into the open, a night of confessions follows, with much more than a few kisses. Once reality is brought back, however, Winry carried a small secret with her, which she brings with her to central. What could she be hiding from Ed
1. Night of Confessions

**WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR EDXWINRY MOMENTS!**

**_Little Secret_**

_by Carrottheluvmachine_

_Chapter One _

The words rang through her head as she felt herself being pinned up again her bedroom wall. He loomed over her, unable to surpress his lust any longer. He ran his hands down her smooth skin, until they reached her waist, which his arms snaked around and hugged her close against his chest. She stared up at him, never expecting him to return her words of love, but he did, and now they were entwined in an act so powerful neither of them could stop even if they wanted to.

Their lips locked together in a kiss, and she began inching over to her bed. Falling down, she pulled him ontop of her, and he straddled her waist, kissing her neck and reaching his arms up to take her shirt off. When he had it off, he tossed the article of clothing aside and reached behind her back, struggling with the hooks of her bra. She used this time to remove his clothes, and stare intently at his muscular figure. Her hands made their way to his pecks, and then down, brushing against his hard abs. Smoothly, her hands reached his back, and played with his long braid, tempting to untie it. She reached his hair tie, and yanked it out, letting his golden locks flow fourth. His hair hung over his shoulders, tickling her face.

She shuddered as he finally managed to free her breasts of their prison. His eyes instantly locked on them, and he grew hungry for a taste. Lowering his body, he playfully began to suck on them, listening to her moan in enjoyment. She arched her back and gave out sharp orgasmic gasps as he moved from one breast to the other. She felt a cold, yet warm sensation fill the one he had just finished, and watched as his mouth covered the only one remaining.

While he busied himself with her breasts, she ran her hands up and down his back, tickling him and making him shiver from her touch. He removed his mouth and stared down at her. A hint of something devilish shimmered in his golden orbs, and she grinned seductively up at him. His hands made their wait to her skirt, and his eyes seemed to ask if this was alright. She nodded her head, and watched as he slipped her skirt off, taking her panties along with it. Once again the clothing was dropped on the floor without care, and his fingers gently brushed up against her area. She prepared herself for what she knew was coming, and gasped painfully as one of his fingers found its way inside of her. The moaning couldn't stop now, and she arched her back once again. He grinned and put yet another finger in, increasing the volume of the moans.

As he played around inside of her, his mouth kissed the base of her stomach. He moved further up, and planted even more kisses, making a trail of lust leading up to her lips. Greedily, he took her mouth into his own, and their tongues slid against each other. He inspected every inch of her mouth, as she did with his. Once their lips slid off each other, his fingers were removed from inside of her. He lay down beside her, smirking. She grinned back at him, and stood up, crawling ontop of him. Now her hair hung in his face, and he brought his hands up to become lost in the mass of blonde. Her blue eyes stared down at him lovingly, this was all she ever wanted; his love.

At last he would give her what she wanted, she had finally won an arguement that had gone on for seventeen years. She had stolen his heart, and he was at last ready to admit that no matter how hard he tried, he could never push her from his thoughts. So came the night of confessions, this night, the night when their bodies would become one.

She brought her lips to his again, and kissed him passionately. "I'll never forget this night,"

He kissed her back, and pulled her as close as possible. "I love you, Winry Rockbell..."

She smiled down at him as his hot breath came in contact with her already warm cheeks. "I love you too, Edward Elric," another kiss was given, and their tongues met again. "Thank you...for everything..."

* * *

-Author's Corner-

I know, I know, it's too short, and too romancy...or...too sexual, your choice! This is my first FMA fic to be released, and note: **IT IS NOT A ONESHOT!** Meaning it will be continued! But, because of the fact that I have school soon, the second chapter may come later than expected...It'll also be longer, this was just the intro!

Please review and tell me what you think! I'm so happy I joined in on the FMA fanfic fun! WHEE!

ED AND WINRY FOREVER!

-Colie-chan


	2. Day of Rememberance

Welcome back for chappie 2! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! As the chapters go along, I'll respond to your reviews, but for now, i'm sleepy -yawns-

_**Little Secret**_

_Chapter Two _

Her eyes opened as a warm sensation rested upon them. She sat up to greet the sunlight that poured in through her bedroom window. Smiling, she looked beside her at Ed. He lay half under the covers, his legs spread apart, his night shirt revealing half of his exposed stomach. He snored softly as she rose up out of bed.

Pulling on a pink, fuzzy robe, and putting on her slippers, Winry headed out of her room, closing the door behind her. She crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, knowing fully well that Alphonse and Granny were not yet awake. After yawning and stretching a bit, she bent down to pull a pan out from under the sink, and started making eggs and bacon for everyone. She hummed happily as she cooked, eventually placing the finished project on the table, a small bounce in her step. She turned to head back to the fridge, and noticed Alphonse standing in the doorway, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He had just recently gotten his body back, but would already be embarking on a new journey to become a State Alchemist like his older brother. He had been up late the night before, reading as many textbooks as he could get his hands on.

Al yawned before walking over to the table, "Morning Winry."

"Good morning, Al!" Winry chirped, a certain glow to her smile. She set four glasses of milk down on the table, then pulled up a chair opposite of Al, and plopped down. "How are you this morning?"

Alphonse raised a brow, "I'm...fine..." he replied slowly, unsure as to why Winry was so cheerful this morning. Usually she'd be prying Ed out of bed and force feeding him milk by now. Yet here she sat, perfectly content with the fact that Edward was still asleep upstairs. "I got tons of studying done!" Al added, turning to his breakfast.

"That's great!" Winry replied, smiling even more brightly. Her smile was almost becoming blinding, so that Al had to shield his eyes. Suddenly, Winry jolted up from her seat. "Whoops, almost forgot to feed Den!"

Al simply chewed on a piece of bacon and watched as Winry poured a bag of dog chow into a dog dish, setting it down on the floor. "You sure seem cheerful, Winry." he commented.

"You think so?" Winry asked, sitting back down and starting on her meal. "I guess I'm just glad to have my boys back."

Al blushed lightly at being called someone's boy. He stared as Winry ate, and then continued his own meal, finishing it a few minutes later. He got up from his seat, taking the full cup of milk with him, and while Winry had her back turned he emptied the glass into the sink. Grinning slightly, the sound of his brother's yawn filled his ears.

"Onii-chan, ohayo!" Al greeted, watching Edward take a seat at the table.

Ed yawned once again and stretched his arms out. "Ohayo..."

Winry's eyes grew distant as she stared over at the young alchemist. A faint blush crossed her face, and she felt herself slip into a daydream state. Of course, the second Ed caught sight of her, the same feeling came over him, and soon the two were staring endlessly into each other's eyes.

Al's headed tilted to one side. "Onii-chan? Winry?..."

Instantly, the two snapped out of their trances and looked over at the younger Elric. "What?"

Al blinked. "Nothing...I'm going out for a walk." He then proceeded to the front door, swinging it open and stepping outside.

"DON'T BRING BACK ANY STRAYS, AL!" Ed shouted after him. It seemed as though his brother wasn't listening though, for he shut the door halfway through Edward's sentence.

Silence fell over the two after Al's absence took place. Both were trying their hardest not to make any eye contact with the other, but that couldn't be helped for long. Winry's eyes wandered toward Ed's, and they instantly became locked. "Ed..."

"Hmm?..."

"Last night..."

A soft smile made it's way to Edward's lips. He reached foward and cupped Winry's face in his hands. A light blush came over the girl's face as her eyes shimmered. Edward leaned foward and gently locked lips with her. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. So she wasn't just dreaming. Last night actually did take place, and Ed didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed as though he really enjoyed it.

"Win?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go for a walk."

---

Winry walked beside the young State Alchemist as they made their way across the huge front yard and onto a dirt path. She wasn't exactly sure of where they were going, but she didn't mind being alone with Ed either. It wasn't until they drifted from the main path that she was sure he was leading her into the woods.

When they were younger, adventures in the woods would get them in trouble. Of course, Winry and Alphonse were never the one's who suggested going into the forbidden area, it was always Ed. Figuring they couldn't let him wander alone, the two usually tagged along. Winry recalled one time in which she and Al got seperated from Edward, and the two panicked. She remembered Al clinging to the sleeve of her shirt, crying out for his brother. The fear of being lost in the woods almost took over her, and then Ed appeared from behind a tree, stating he never lost them to begin with. Of course, this earned him a punch from Al, and it took a week for the swelling in his cheek to go down.

Winry giggled at the memory and Ed looked over at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"Nothing," Winry replied, straightening up. "Just...remember how we used to be so afraid to go in here?"

Ed laughed. "From what I remember, _you _were the one who was scared."

"Oh come on, Ed! You got scared a few times too!" Winry protested, falling behind him.

Ed just ignored her, continuing on the path not saying a word. Once again, Winry was left to wonder where they were heading. However, she was only lost in her thoughts for a mere few minutes. Standing before them, was a small wooden house; their old playhouse. A smile played across Winry's lips. Edward stared back at her, grinning widely.

"Remember this place?"

"Mmmhmm." Winry replied, approaching the door-less house. Crouching down, she entered through the doorframe, and stood up once inside. The top of her head brushed against the ceiling as she stood, taking in everything in view. A small plastic table sat to one side, three paper plates lay upon it. A vase sat in the center, it was chipped and faded, but still held a withering rose. When their parents weren't around, Edward, Winry, and Alphonse would come out to the playhouse and have dinner. It was their own secret hideout; their sanctuary.

Ed bent down and walked into the house, sitting down in one of the plastic chairs. "This was our house."

"We used to pretend we were living here..." Winry smiled. "You and Al fought over who would get to marry me."

"I won that one," Ed smiled.

"I was secretly hoping you would." Winry answered, sitting in the chair beside him. "But Ed, why are we here?"

Ed lifted up his head, his eyes catching onto hers. Sunlight poured in through the window of the wooden house, and shone brilliantly against his golden orbs. "Someday, we'll live together like this, as husband and wife."

Winry smiled warmly, she hadn't been expecting this. Ed was never this romantic, maybe it was because he was leaving though.

"I'll return, Winry," he continued. "And when I do...I'll ask you to marry me."

"Edward..." Winry leaned in closer to him. "You don't even have to ask, you know my answer."

"It's settled then..." Ed captured her lips with his own, softly and passionately they kissed, as the sun flooded into the wooden house. Though she was still upset that he was leaving, she now had something great to look foward to, and she would wait for him to come back, even if she had to be alone.

---

Hand in hand, Ed and Winry approached the Rockbell residence. Standing outside, Alphonse awaited their arrival.

"I was wondering where you two had run off to," the younger Elric brother called out.

"Just saying our goodbyes." Ed replied, coming to a stop in front of his brother.

"Pretty long goodbye." Al muttered under his breath. Winry caught his words and giggled to herself, however, Ed remained clueless.

Auntie Pinako stepped out onto the porch, her pipe in her hand. "It's this late already? I guess you two had better get going, you wouldn't want to miss the train."

Ed nodded and turned back to Winry. He could see the sadness and hope flooding her eyes. "What I said before was a promise," he started, reaching out and cupping her chin. "When I return, you'll be happy, and I'll never make you cry again."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Winry smiled. She nodded and hugged her boyfriend for the last time in a long time. She would wait for him, just as she always had done in the past...

-Author's Corner-

Well, this took longer than expected! -wipes sweat from forehead- However, I'm happy to announce that this story now has a better and more improved plot! But I can't tell you just yet what's gonna happen -winks- you're gonna have to wait!

Thanks so much for all your kind reviews! I promise by the next chappie, I'll write back to everyone, even if it's just to say thanks again!

-Colie-chan


End file.
